Choices and Mistakes
by RobotsZEBRAZ
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. Damon is caught up in his mistakes and Bonnie is the only one that can make him forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**This is my first fanfic ever. So please...be gentle. LOL ;~)**

* * *

Every choice I've ever made was a mistake. Tonight I made two major mistakes. My first one was talking to Jeremy Gilbert. I saw the look in his eyes. I'd seen that look so many times painted on my face. There was no way anyone could save him. No one could talk him out of it. His mind had been made, he was going to become a vampire.

My next major mistake was kissing Elena. I loved her. Everybody knew I loved her but when I kissed her I didn't know anymore. The kiss didn't feel right. Maybe my karma was catching up with me. I seriously doubted that theory. I was caught in self loathing and misery. I went to the Mystic Grill to drown myself in Scotch and any other strongly alcoholic beverage.

When I got there the witch was sitting at the bar. She was twirling a brown liquid with lots of ice. I gestured to the bartender. "I'll have what she's having and get her another round." The bartender smirked then passed me the drink. I took a sip. Ugh! Iced tea. I gestured for the bartender again. "Never mind I want a scotch on the rocks." He nodded. I heard the witch laugh. "What's so funny?" She looked at me her jade green eyes piercing into mine. "I don't think you should talk like that to someone who just saved your life. My response was rolling my eyes as I drank the drink in front of me.

The familiar burn in my throat made it easier to forget. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I failed to acknowledge the gorgeous raven haired girl sitting next to me. I turned to her, raised my eyebrows and smirked. Her eye lashes fluttered and she grinned. She would be a very tasty treat. I could hear her heart beat. It was racing but I tend to have that effect on women.

The girl stood up and began walking out of the door. I looked back over to the witch a grin was dancing on her lips. "You owe me a meal." She shrugged and turned to face me. When she looked at me her eyes showed a mixture of fury and disbelief. "_I _don't owe you anything. _I_ saved your life. The least _you_ could do is hunt in another town."

"Sorry that's not possible. The town's female population has become ridiculous. I'm doing you all a favor." She turned back towards her drink. "Innocent people, Damon." I rolled my eyes.

I was not in the mood for her holier than thou attitude. I put money under my drink and stood up. I found another dark haired girl. Her eyes were a pale gray, which contrasted sharply with her bronze skin. "You will come with me."

"I will come with you."

*At The Boarding House*

I removed all of her clothes. I didn't want to bite her in a visible place. I left a trail of kisses from her breast to the skull tattoo on her hip. She moaned. I gently broke the skin. The girl grabbed my hair. Her blood was sweet. It wasn't the best I've ever had or the worse it was simply average. I had my fill, thankfully she wasn't dead. I compelled her and told her to leave I really wanted to be left alone.

I went downstairs grabbed the bottle of scotch and chugged the whole thing I just wanted this horrible night to be over and it was once the alcohol took over my well being and conscience.

* * *

**I don't know if I should continue! Please, Please, Please review!I promise I'll be your bestest friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter!Thanks so much for al the readers and/or reviewers. It really helped me write this chapter! I really hope you like it. Spoiler Alert: Sorta/kinda has lemon! This chapter is a little longer than the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun blinding when I woke up. All of the curtains were drawn. Stefan stood over me as I woke up. Elena was in the room as well. She looked like she had been crying all night. Stefan looked pissed and grim. I am going to die. Stefan is going to kill me. "Look Stefan, I know you're pissed but…" He looked at me like I was going insane. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. I shrugged. He started talking "Well we have about two problems." My head was throbbing. I'm a fucking vampire I shouldn't get hangovers.

Stefan's voice was dragging on. "Well… what are they?" I asked. He sighed. "Jonathan Gilbert is…. dead." Elena let out a sob. "And Jeremy is about to become a vampire." Elena started crying. I didn't see how any of this related to me. "Okay… so…" Stefan looked exasperated. "So we need to something about it." This entire conversation seemed to be lacking a point. "Look we can't bring Jonathan back to life and you're not going to let me kill Jeremy so…" I heard a car pull up. Someone slammed the door and walked up to the house.

There was a pause at the steps. The door then swung open. Bonnie walks in, she glares at me. What the hell did I do? "Look Elena I'm so sorry. I have to tell you something, though." Elena looked up at Bonnie. Elena looked so sad. Something was wrong. I'm not fighting or even arguing with Stefan. Jonathan Gilbert is dead. Bonnie kept talking, "There's another vampire in Mystic Falls and it's…different." Stefan rubbed Elena's back soothingly, doesn't he know I kissed her?

"Elena, you haven't told him?" She looked like she had no idea what I was talking about. "I kissed you last night remember?" She looked at Stefan then me, "What are you talking about you didn't kiss me." Wow she's good at lying too, she's acting more like… "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" I stood up and started pacing.

"Damon, what the hell is wrong with you?" I ignored Stefan's question and looked toward Bonnie, "You said there was another vampire, right?" She reluctantly nodded. "Do you know where I can find her?" Bonnie shrugged, "I have a vague idea, I can sort of feel its presence. How do you know it's a she?"

"Last night I didn't kiss Elena and Jonathan Gilbert is dead. We all know how hard it is to kill him."

"Stefan what is he talking about?" Elena asked like she still wasn't getting it. "Katherine's back." Stefan said. I grabbed Bonnie's arm and began walking, "Let's go witch." She tried to pull her arm back but I held it firmly in place. "Let me go, Damon or you will be internally consumed by fire." I smirked. "Why do you hate me? I don't see you glaring and threatening Stefan."

"Well… you tried to kill me, you have threatened me, you kill innocent people, and you're an asshole. Not to mention the fact that I saved your life and I got nothing in return." I smirked once again. "You saved my life _once_, but how many times have I saved your life?"

She looked like she would set me on fire, "You've never saved my life. I'm always doing you favors and it's your fault my grandmother is dead. It's also your fault that vampires are invading Mystic Falls. Oh and how did Melissa get home?" My hand started to burn I looked down but it wasn't on fire. The pain got more intense and I let her arm go. "Damned witch? Who the hell is Melissa?" She smiled sweetly at me. "You know the girl you left with. You didn't even ask her what her name was?" I shrugged and clutched my hand. "Damon where did you plan on going? We still have to help Jeremy and what about Jonathan's story?" I looked at Stefan. "You can get Jeremy hooked on bunnies or cats or whatever you eat and nobody's going to miss Jonathan.

Elena wailed in protest. I wish I could be rude to her but… but I can't. Stefan sits back down and cradles Elena in his chest and for one second I envied Stefan. I wish Elena would cling to me like that. I felt myself staring and turned to the door. I opened it and walked out. "Damon, where are you going?" I heard Stefan yell. I ignored him and ran into the woods. I was craving blood and sex. The two went perfectly together.

*Later*

Once I came across a girl that could be classified as beautiful I made her invite me into her house. She was tall, leggy with thick blood red hair. Her eyes were brown with flecks of gold. She had full lips that were a dark pink. I kissed her hard. She willingly took part in this. I bit her bottom lip and allowed her blood to fall on my tongue. I pulled off her black t-shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. I teased her nipples until they were hard. I bit her again under her left breast. She shuddered. Her blood tasted as good as she looked. I moved further down and removed the neon pink skinny jeans.

Her panties had a neon zebra print on them. I removed them in a swift motion. I kissed the inside of her right thigh right before I bit her. She was into being bitten in fact, I think it turned her on. Every time I bit her she would shudder then moan. I moved back up to kiss her. I unzipped my pants and fucked her senseless. I finally came after she had at least three orgasms. I got up. "You never met me. You never had sex with me. You've never seen me."

"I never met you. I never had sex with you. I've never seen you." I smirked and ran back to my house.

*Back at the Boarding House*

When I opened the door Stefan and Elena were gone. The only person that was here was Bonnie. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged, "What are you doing sucking random girls' blood then fucking them?"

"Are you stalking me? You know as flattering as that is I don't do witches." She smirked. "Well good to know because I don't do jerk-offs." I put my hands to my chest. "I'm offended! I don't need to jerk-off, I have plenty of girls that would gladly do that for me." She walked up to me, those gorgeous green eyes piercing me like a wooden stake. I may not like her but I can appreciate her beauty.

"Look, Damon, I've given you plenty of warnings and you're pissing me off to say the least. Now, I know you think you're a hard ass but trust me I'm worse then you. So stop biting people in this town or I'll make you stop." She whispered. Somehow her whispering to me was worse than her yelling. She started to walk away but once she reached the door she turned around. "Oh and you are going to help Stefan and me kill Katherine, whether you want to or not."

* * *

**Sooo... What do ya think?Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter is a little dull. I was kind of…I don't know what to call it but read this anyway because it's important to the entire story… I don't feel like writing a disclaimer it's kind of depressing so just read the first two chapters if you feel lonely without it. Bonnie has a little P.O.V. in here but it's mostly Damon. Thanks so much reviewers/readers and enjoy kids.**

* * *

I stared after the witch. I felt like I had been holding my breath. Her caramel skin seemed to glisten as she walked into the sun leaving the door completely open. I sat down on the extremely comfy sofa and thought. Why would she think I wouldn't hunt after Katherine? If I hated anyone in this world it's her. She broke my heart so I wouldn't hesitate if I ever got a chance to rip her head off I would do it before taking a breath. I caused so much trouble in this sad excuse of a town only to find out the woman I devoted most of my vampire life to never even truly cared about me. A small plan was forming in my head, but every time I tried to think logically the site of Katherine turning a sickly gray color and aging until she died stopped me each time.

I had to hurry up though and do something about it because my inner conscience, if I have one, told me something extremely upsetting would happen if I didn't. Bonnie came to mind then, why had she been waiting for me? Why would she leave knowing that I needed her so that I could find Katherine? I decided going to Elena's house would be the best thing for now.

*At Elena's*

I don't use the door anymore. I now have the right to go through her window. Before I jumped I could hear the almost muffled voices inside. "Jeremy how could you do this to me? No, how could you do this to Aunt Jenna?"

"Elena you don't understand! Now that I'm a vampire I don't have to hurt anymore. When our parents died I could barely live through it, but then it was Vicki and now Anna. Elena I don't ever want to feel that way again…it hurts too much." I jumped, opened her window and went inside all at the same time.

There were more tears streaming down her face. God! Did I notice how much of a punk she was before this? I guess not. "Damon…I didn't know you were coming." She said with a feeble attempt to wipe her face. I smirked. "That's because I didn't tell you." I looked over at Jeremy he rolled his eyes. "I'm not having that conversation with you, Stefan already tried." I shrugged.

"Well I'm not Stefan. I don't add animals to the endangered species list. I only eat over populating humans." Jeremy snorted and walked to his bedroom. Elena had collapsed on the bed and was staring up at the ceiling. "Elena, I need to borrow your phone." She grabbed it and threw at me. "Sure whatever." Wow she's making me more depressed then I was before.

I went through a call log until I found Bonnie's number. I hit send and waited for her to pick up. "Hello Elena? Are you okay?" I smirked. "Yeah Bonnie I just can't take any of this anymore. It's…it's…it's too much."

"Who is this?" I rolled my eyes. "Bonnie it's me."

"Hmm…Me I'm not sure that I know you."

"Whatever, I'm going to need your help so you're going to have to stop running from me."

"Why do you need my help? And why-"

"Look I would to continue this increasingly boring conversation but there are lives at stake." I added the lives at stake part knowing that the witch always wanted to be the white knight.

"Okay fine I'm on my way."

*Bonnie's P.O.V.*

I got into my car and thought about the conversation I just had with Damon. How can lives be at stake? Why would he care if any other lives but his were at stake? Or was he just calling to irritate me and buy himself time? Why are vampires so confusing? I drove faster my knuckles almost turning white. I tried to loosen my death grip on the wheel but I couldn't. Life in Mystic Falls is so complicated I think I might just slit my wrists…but I don't want to give Damon the satisfaction of drinking my blood again.

God I need you Grams. I hope you can hear me because if another thing happens I might just go over the edge. I felt my body-no my soul jerk and my eyelids closed. Instead of seeing darkness I saw Grams face. My mouth opened and I was vaguely aware that I was still driving. "Bonnie listen, you need to tolerate Damon for now. I wish I could tell you what's about to happen but…but I'm not _allowed _to." She growled the last part out. "Katherine is lethal and very old. She knows almost all the tricks in the book so you have to be just as lethal if not more. I love you and take care of yourself." My eyes snapped open and my mind tried to process what happened to me. I'm supposed to tolerate Damon for some purpose that I'm not allowed to know. This should be uber fun.

*Damon's P.O.V.*

The witch arrived minutes after I called her with stressed and confused expression on her face. "Before we come up with a plan I have a few questions that you need to answer." She nodded and I continued. "Why would you think I wouldn't want to kill Katherine?"

"Okay I see how you looked at Elena…well used to look at Elena and so I'm pretty sure your so-called love for her only started because she looks like Katherine and you wanted to get back at Stefan. After you ask your stupid questions I have my own to ask you."

"You wanna ask me stupid questions?"

"No! I mean I wanna ask-"

"Never mind. It's not important. Anyway why are you so eager to kill Katherine, I mean couldn't you use her to your advantage?"

"Umm… no for one I'm not sadistic, manipulative or weird like you are so I don't use people. Plus why would I need her?"

"You used Elena to get me to believe that you took the spell off of that vampire killer thingy."

"_Actual_ innocent lives were at stake if I didn't do that vampires were going to continue killing people. And you know what else? You are so full of shit, you know that right? How many people have you used? Tons so leave me the hell alone about."

"Gosh you don't have to be bitchy about it. I think I'm all out of questions now that you nearly scared me to death."

"You're already dead. Why did you use Elena's phone?"

"I don't have your number. Oh so can I have it?"

"Umm... sure it's 276-BITE-ME"

"Wow the bitchiness continues or is it witchiness? And I _will_ be glad to comply."

"Where's Elena?" I pointed upstairs. "Good let's go to your house, I don't want to discuss this here."

"Whoa tiger at least buy me a drink first." She rolled her eyes and went outside to her car. My '56 Bel Air would kick her lame car's ass. Even my '46 Chevy Coupe would kick that piece of shit car to the curb. I followed her into her car and got in the passenger side. She backed out of the drive way and drove to the boarding house. The drive was uncomfortable. Her back was rigid and barely touched the seat. Bonnie stared ahead not even bothering to glance at me. I am damn sexy so I have no idea what her problem was. Once we pulled up to the garage she ripped the keys out of the ignition and practically jumped out of the car.

I went into the house and poured my self some bourbon. I think the alcohol cleared my mind a little. "So you want to come up with a plan, right?"

"Umm... duh! Katherine is a crazy bitch and she knows all the tricks in the book."

"Why do I keep hearing that?"

"What?"

"Nothing never mind." Her phone started to ring: _Fuck yo land! Fuck yo laws! Fuck yo rules, man Bulldozer! _"Cute ringtone," I said with a smirk. Her eyes rolled for the umpteenth time. She didn't answer the phone she just ignored it. "Look I don't know what you want to hear but I kind of had a vision of..." The witch took in a deep breath. "of my Grams and well she told me that I have to tolerate you but she wouldn't tell me why."

"I think you need me to help you because you could possibly use me as bait for Katherine. If I know anything it's that Katherine loves to be adored and I think I can muster up some of my earlier feelings for her." I really didn't think I could my heart just didn't want to flutter whenever I thought about her and my body didn't throb with the longing and lust that I had for her. Bonnie didn't look convinced or impressed. Those green eyes piercing me once again. All I could think about were those hypnotic jade orbs. I smirked trying not to think about it anymore. "Look Damon that's a great idea but you don't look like you could be capable of that or anything else other than killing or fucking Katherine. I think you and Stefan should try to seduce her. Then we can go from there. Let's face it, you still are slightly in love with her, you can try to deny all you want to and you can act wreckless and rude but you're still not covering up those feelings."

"You don't seem to get it. I. Hate. Katherine."

"Sure-" Her body fell to the floor and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before they closed. Her mouth opened. When her eyes opened again they were completely black right to the where the whites of her eyes were supposed to be. I crouched down next to her. I didn't know what to do in this situation I'd never been in it before. Her body jerked once then went limped. I listened to her heart it was beating strong and steadily. Her breathing had increased slightly but not enough to cause her to faint or whatever this was. I put her in my arms and held her because the warmth seemed to have left her body. A moment later her eyes returned to normal and she looked at me. "Damon I can't tell you what's about to happen, but it's bad. If Katherine isn't dead before the next full moon everyone in Mystic Falls is in danger." I looked it to her eyes but they were no longer looking at me they were staring up at the ceiling.

"Bonnie what just happened to you?"

"I can't explain it but it's like Grams is connecting with me but it's more than that. It's like she's altering _me _but not my body." I nodded pretending I understood what it was like to be a witch. "Yeah I feel that way all the time." She rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of my grip. "So I'm supposed to seduce Katherine right?"

"Wrong! You_ and _Stefan are seducing Katherine."

"Why can't it be one or the other?"

"Because as history claims Katherine favored both of you not one or another so therfore we need both of you and I have to look up some spells."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Randomness but, what do you mean?"

"You went from setting my hand on fire to helping me formulate a plan to kill Katherine."

"The town needs my help...where's Stefan?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since I got back a few of hours ago." There was a knock on the door as if mentioning Stefan summoned it. I opened it. There stood Elena...no Katherine. Maybe Elena, but I doubted it. Bonnie's breath studdered and my suspicions were comfirmed.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

* * *

**This chapter would have been longer but I wanted to leave some suspense plus I wrote it at like 2 in the morning and my eyes were sagging in my face. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review or else all of this hard work would have been for nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you're wondering (I doubt you were) Bulldozer by Goldishack Guerillas is Bonnie's ringtone. I chose it because Bonnie's a total hard ass(in my opinion).The cars I named really do exist, I didn't make those beauties up. Thank you so much reviewers and/or readers. Sorry that it took so long to get this up my brother dropped my lap top so after I kicked his ass...I had to use the family computer and I have a big family. So do to parties and what not I barely had any time to write this.**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or any songs that may or may not be used in this fic nor do I own any major car companies… Sorry for this extremely long author's note. Enjoy and Happy Summer!**

* * *

I thought for a second then I looked back at Bonnie. Her hands were waving like she was shooing away a fly. "Hold that thought," I said as I closed the door. I turned towards the witch and mouthed "What the fuck!" My mind was invaded by her words, _The plan we were discussing earlier starts as soon as I get her to leave. Before you start seducing though we have to come up with a few ground rules, I can't kill Katherine. If I kill her she will come back to life, according to my source. You or Stefan will have to do it. Her death must be by a vampire's hand. We could humor her and allow her to come in but I think that's extremely stupid, so I'm going to compel that leech into leaving, do you understand?_ I nodded. Though something the witch said confused me. You can compel vampires? She nodded. _I can and they wouldn't have any memory of me doing so. _I smirked but inside I was scared out of my mind. If she could compel vampires that means I've probably done some pretty dumb things for her, but why didn't she stop me from feeding on humans? _Open the door, Damon._ I opened the door and Bonnie smiled at Katherine as she made her way to her.

"You will not feed on anyone in Mystic Falls. You will go to the Mystic Grill and wait for Damon to meet you there." She repeated Bonnie's words and ran to the Mystic Grill. After I was sure she was gone I turned to the witch. "Why didn't just compel her to kill herself?" She sighed and sat down. "I didn't do that because it wouldn't be her idea. I would have to use magic to do that so that technically means I killed her." I pondered that. "Why didn't you ask her to allow me to kill her?" She rolled her eyes. "Because once again I had something to do with her death, by asking her to allow you to kill her is just the same as telling her to kill herself. If I persuaded her to do it then you didn't kill her...I did." I sat down next to her. I put my hand on her leg. I began to make imaginary circles on her inner thigh with my thumb. She looked at me. I immediately moved my hand. "Do you want a drink?" I asked her. I didn't know what it was but I was extremely aroused right now. "No. I'm fine. Shouldn't you be going to see Katherine?" I thought about that.

I really didn't want to see her. Everything about this situation made me itch. It was confusing, too. The fact that Bonnie could kill Katherine if she wanted but wouldn't lift a finger to do so was probably bothering me the most.

I got up and grabbed my drink. "No, it won't close 'til late so I can hang out a bit. Why aren't you at home?" I said as I took a small sip of the bitter, brown liquid. "I'm not home because you told me to go to Elena's." Right, how did I forget all of that so quick? "What were you doing at home?" She took a deep breath and turned around. I could almost hear the blood rushing to her face. Why was she blushing? I was so full of questions. I really don't take the time out to be curious about humans but something about Bonnie was intriguing. I sat back next to her. I moved closer so that I was almost touching her. I moved her hair from her bare neck and leaned down. She tensed up.

I smirked. I kissed her neck. I made my way up to her ear and whispered, "What were you doing while you were at home?" Her face was so hot. It seemed like heat was radiating from either side of her. She pushed me off of her. Her body was shaking with heat now. Her body seemed to be a thousand degrees without ever being set on fire. I touched her leg again. She seemed to blaze wherever I touched her. I kissed her shoulder. I was so fascinated by the way she reacted to simple touches. She hadn't pulled away yet She was pulling me into the heat with her. I didn't burn though. I smirked against her collar bone. After a few seconds Bonnie pushed me off of her again. "Stop Damon."

"Why? You're all hot and bothered now."

She took a deep breath. "I can't do this with you. You repulse me and the fact that I let it get that far was insane. I have to go."

"Umm…you can't leave until you tell me what you were doing at home before I called you." She smiled. "Do you really want to know what I was doing?" I nodded because that question would bother me for the rest of the night. "I was rolling a joint." I started laughing. That was probably the funniest thing I had ever heard. "You weren't really rolling a joint were you?" She glared at me. "Yeah, I really was. It helps me get in touch with my powers, okay. I'm sorry if that's not what you were expecting, but it's true. I had a couple friends over so I wouldn't get too high and when you called me I told them to leave and here we are." She was lying anyone could tell that she was. "Cheerleaders aren't supposed to smoke pot." She smirked and walked to the front door. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Go to Elena's house when you're done with Katherine, I'll be staying there.

"If you end up fucking her, which I know you will, take a shower before coming to meet me I can smell sex on people." She walked out of the door. Once again, I was left staring after her wondering what the hell was going on.

*Bonnie's P.O.V.*

The only thing I could think about when I was getting in my car was, _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ This is Damon Fucking Salvatore, if you go there Elena will kill you. Then all of your ancestors will kill you and then he will possibly kill you. I kept going over what happened over and over again. I looked down before I started the car. Shit! Now I have to go change. I drove home as fast as I could because if anybody saw me like this would be so embarrassing. As soon as I got home I ran to the door and opened it. Out comes Caroline. "Bonnie I was looking for you, where have you be- What the hell happened to your pants? It looks like you just peed yourself." I started talking as calmly as I could. "There were some kids playing with water balloons in the park and guess who got hit." She started laughing. I wanted to slap her so that my hand print would fossilize on her face. "Come on Bonnie let's go get you some new clothes," she said while she tried to hold in a giggle.

It's always funny when it's not you. We walked into my house and into my room. "What are you doing here, anyway? Don't something planned tonight?"

She nodded, "Actually, I do. A bunch of us are going to the grill tonight, do you want to come." I bit my lip as I started to go through my drawers on my dresser so I could find the Hello Kitty shorts I wanted to wear. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" I racked my head for good excuses. The first one came to mind, "Because…I'm throwing a party." I could hear and see Caroline jumping and down and squealing with delight. Oh crap!

Today is just not my day. I can't throw a party, my dad would freaking kill me. While I considered what was wrong with me Caroline was overjoyed. "Really Bonnie? This is amazing! Omigosh! Who all is invited?" At this point I did not care.

"You can invite whoever you want. I don't care make sure there's not too many people and none of my crap is messed up." I finally found the shorts. I started looking for a black shirt I could wear with them. "Caroline, put on some music. I need to think." She went to my iPod docking station and chose a song. The song she chose made me laugh so hard. It could be classified as my song. _I'm all out of love. I'm so lost without you._ Caroline grabbed my hair brush and started mouthing the words. I joined in immediately and we began lip singing. She pointed at me and we made unnecessary hand gestures as we continued to sing the song. After it was over I laid down on my bed and put on my smiley face socks. If my mom were here she would have yelled at me. She hated when my socks didn't match my outfit or if they didn't match each other.

"The party's going to be here, right?" Caroline asked after she had caught her breath. I thought about it. I said I was going to be at Elena's but I couldn't throw a party at her house after all the shit she's been through. It might as well be here. Damon was going to have sex with Katherine I knew that for sure so it will be awhile before I saw him and if I wasn't there he could just call my cell, again. "Yeah, it's going to be here. So, let's go to the store and get some stuff." I put on my black and white Vans and grabbed my purse. "Come on let's go kid." I said as I began exiting the house. I got in my car and started and waited for Caroline to hop in the passenger side. Once she got in we went to the store. I walked down the junk food aisle and picked up any fattening foods. I got Susie Q's, Honey Buns, Doritos, Lays, and tons of soda. I met up with Caroline and the only thing in her basket was beer and liquor. I laughed and made my way to the cash register.

Stefan stood there paying for an assortment of food. I nodded at him. "Is that for Elena?" He nodded and smiled. It was so awkward around him. "Look if Elena fills up to it I'm throwing a party tonight at my house. It's not in celebration of anything it's just something I was dragged into-" I paused. There was something wrong here I looked at the clergy boy. He was smiling politely at Stefan. I shook it off and continued talking, "Umm…we need to talk about something extremely important later on when I come over. Don't forget to tell Elena about the party." He nodded again. "I won't. I promise listen Bonnie I have to tell you something to, but I doubt you will like it." Another thing this is becoming ridiculous all the Salvatores bring are pain and suffering. I put on a polite mask and asked Stefan to continue. "Umm…I went to Jeremy's room to try to encourage him to become a vegetarian and I found this." He handed me a small jewelry box covered with deep, deep blue satin. I opened it and gasped. There was a necklace with an oval shaped lock-it that had something engraved in Latin.  
The saying translated roughly into; _Blood of the dead, Soul of the angel, Light of the Moon_. This wouldn't matter to anyone if they didn't understand the way witchcraft works. You have to give something to receive something. This necklace was the primary key to the destruction of the world. Katherine's arrival ran deeper than what we all thought.

*Damon's P.O.V.*

I decided that being extremely drunk wasn't the best way to finish my part of the deal. So I had to leave the Boarding House before I was to drunk to feel like seeing her, or worse want to see her. I walked slowly into the grill. Katherine sat at the bar in the black cocktail dress she left in. She twirled her martini in the glass. I could hear the olive clanging into the glass. I smirked and walked to her. "Hello gorgeous, let's go." She nodded, still up for anything. She put down two fifties and stood up looping her arm with mine. "So I thought you wouldn't want to see me after what happened. I had a feeling you wouldn't but I couldn't look for you. I had to get cut off from Mystic Falls completely. Damon, the times I spent here were probably the worst experience ever. The only reason I had to stay was for you and Stefan and that was the main reason I had to go. Please you have to forgive me…I'll do anything." Her voice purred.

The only thing I could think about was the fact that Bonnie was right. How did she know that I would be attracted to Katherine? I still couldn't believe that I was. Her words were completely full of shit yet that didn't stop me from wanting her. I grabbed her face and crashed her lips to mine. I pulled away and smelled her she smelled so…I kissed her again. I don't what took over me. Maybe it was instinct or that I had been horny all day without an ounce of release but I was pulling Katherine deeper and deeper into the forest. Her hands were roaming all over my body and I couldn't remove the dress any quicker. I picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. I crashed our bodies into the nearest tree. She groaned in slight pain. Her legs seemed to squeeze me tighter. If I were a human my ribs would have broken.

I was kissing her everywhere and biting anywhere else. I could smell my own blood and her as they mixed before the wounds had a chance to heal. I was trying to stop but I couldn't the more I tried to stop the more I wanted to continue. "Damon! I. Need. You. Right. Now!" It was like my head and body were clashing. One wanted to be inside her and wanted to be her while the other was trying it's hardest to get away. My hands were moving to my zipper and it was done. I pounded into her. If she were human she would have been bleeding everywhere. She came violently clawing and scarring my back. Once I came I pushed her off of me and ran to the boarding house. I would get my car later.

* * *

**Please don't hate me I know the Katherine thing will be loathed. But i had to get this up before I went on vacation(: Sending virtual sun!Pleeeeeeeeeeez review i need ur opinion!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I noticed that not everybody hates the whole Damon and Katherine having sex, which is good anyway the next chapter is finally up, YAY! Aren't you so glad? I am so glad to finally have this up because I had no idea what to write so I was caught staring at the computer screen for a very long time. I also was starting school so there was a lot going on, I'm not making up excuses for being away so long. I'm just stating facts. Thank you so much reviewers and/or readers you are the sand to my beach, the pizza to my sushi, you're the bra to my panties and other corny pairings!**

**I really do not own Vampire Diaries so no riots in the streets, okay.**

* * *

*Bonnie's P.O.V.

_"Bonnie I want to be the one you see when you close your eyes. I want to be the only man in your life. I want you to belong to me completely. I don't care who took your virginity but I want to be the one that has your virtue. Bonnie you are completely mine, in body, mind and soul." He bit me. I waited for a pain that never came. His intent was different from the first time he bit me. It was less kill and more own. No matter how much I wanted to belong to him I didn't, he knew that and I knew that. Yet he kept trying to force his ownership on me and my body kept rejecting. "Damon, you don't own me and you never will." He removed his mouth from my neck. I was waiting for my blood to spill from the wound but it never did. He looked demonic and that should have scared me but it didn't. His lips began darting at my body-_

"Bonnie get your ass up! It's your party and all you've done is lock yourself up and sleep in this room! Come on! Take a shot with me!" A very drunk Caroline stood over me screaming over the loud music. I rubbed my eyes what the hell type of dream was that and why the hell was _he _in it? "Get off me, whore, I'm getting up." She handed me a small shot glass filled with a very alcoholic clear liquid. "Just take the shot, and I am not a whore. I'm a bitch, big difference." I laughed. I absolutely love drunk people. I took the shot. That shit burned my throat. Caroline handed me an open beer and I downed it. I was clearly behind.

"There was something- there was something I was 'sposed to tell you." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Oh yeah! Bonnie! Look at me Bonnie!" She grabbed my face with both of her hands, beer still in hand. "Bonnie you are so pretty!" I laughed. "Thanks Caroline, you are too." She shook her head and nearly fell on me. "No Bonnie, you don't understand how pretty you are- I remember what I was 'sposed to tell you. Elena and Stefan are here!" Wow they actually came. She started pulling me through a crowd of warm and slightly sweaty bodies. Once she had dragged me to Elena and Stefan she stumbled away to her next victim. Elena hugged me. "Hey Elena how are you feeling?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "I'm just trying to have fun. Oh and Damon's here and so is Jeremy. Jeremy wanted to get out of the house so Damon volunteered to watch him like babysitting you know?" I looked at Stefan. The look on his face said I protested but she does what she wants. I laughed. Some dude grabbed my ass in that instance I turned around fully ready to kill then I saw it was Damon. The only thing I could do was run. I ran outside and laid down on the slightly wet grass. I closed my eyes to think. I feel like an idiot. I don't run from people I am Bonnie Bennett! I'm a fucking witch. If anyone should be running it should be the ass wipe sitting next to me.

"Why do you keep doing that? You can't run from the attraction between us." The air around him seemed hazy and on edge his aura was so intense. "You smell different I guess you had sex with her, right?" Without realizing it I took a deep breath and started gnawing at my lip. "Yeah but I had no idea it would make you jealous. Isn't me fucking her part of the plan?" I nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is. Did you tell Stefan and Elena about it, yet?" He smirked. His gaze followed mine upward as we both looked at the few stars visible in the sky. "I think it would be funnier if you told them. There are practically no stars in the sky. It never used to be like this when I was younger." I looked at him he laid down next to me.

"How refreshing it is to know you care about stars." He looked at me and smirked. "It's easier to get laid when you're being sensitive and junk. So do you want me to keep fucking Katherine or is it eventually going to lead up to killing her." I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I really can't tell you what to do. I want to stay out of it but that's nearly impossible. All I can do is stay on the sidelines and warn you when something bad is about to happen. I wish I could just kill her and be done with it but a spell prevents me to. So right now I hate my life." I was rambling but he was listening and staring at me with a semi-amused gaze. He pushed himself closer to me. "I know this is probably going to piss you off, but earlier I was trying to figure out where you were so I had to locate you mentally and it just so happened you were sleep and-"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What the fuck! You didn't- Tell me you didn't see anything." He smirked and stood up along with me. "Oh I didn't see anything but you basically raping me in your dream." My breathing went from calm and collected to shallow pants. The beginning of my dream was kind of NC-17. "Why didn't you fucking tell me you were in my fucking dream? Were you controlling it? If you say yes I will punch you in the fucking face extremely hard." He chuckled like Frantic Bonnie 2.0 was so funny. "Relax, Bonnie. Yes I was watching the dream, but no I was not controlling you're a witch it's a tad hard to control you. There would have been a happy ending if it was for you're drunk ass friend." I have never been so glad Caroline interrupted my sleep. "Damon, there can't be a happy ending with us and I doubt there will ever be one."

*Damon's P.O.V.*

She stared at me. It was a blood chilling, unfaltering, intentional stare. Some would even call it a glare, but I could see behind that it and all I saw was embarrassment. "Look I'm sorry that you're embarrassed, but let's not forget who's really at fault here." She looked around. "Um… who are you talking bout?"

"You. You're the one having sex dreams about me. So is it really my fault. All I was doing was trying to check up on you to see where you were and make sure you were okay and I walk in on something that even Elena would frown on." She gave me a look that said, "Are you fucking serious?" She took a deep breath. "I need another shot because I'm obviously not drunk enough to deal with you. She walked back inside. I waited a few seconds before deciding to continue to stalk her.

I passed a group of girls who seemed to be gossiping about Bonnie. "Yeah, I heard that too, but I saw Bonnie and Damon Salvatore nearly having sex in her front lawn in front of everyone."

"How did they move that fast because I saw her walk out of her bedroom and three seconds later he was behind her."

"Well you have to hand it to her, if I ever got a chance to have sex with Damon Salvatore I would be doing him everywhere." They all started laughing and I walked past them to found Bonnie. I saw her standing with Caroline and Tyler she held a plastic red cup in her hand I was sure it was alcoholic. I went through each scenario. If I went over there and Stefan, Elena, or Matt saw me they would go into protective mode and I would end up in an argument. If I simply grabbed Bonnie by the hand and walked away with her everybody would be either jealous or suspicious. So I guess I'm going with Choice B!

I walked behind Bonnie and grabbed her hand, gently pulling her to a dark room. I seemed to be listening to the witch a lot lately, but even though she wanted nothing to do with me I simply couldn't resist her. I seemed to like her more than Katherine, duh, but even more than Elena. I could avoid Elena and I usually didn't do everything she asked me. With Bonnie everything was new and different. I didn't see this coming. Maybe she was using her witchy trickery to make me want her but I don't care. "What are you doing?" She asked me. It took a while for me to come up with an answer. In all actuality I had no clue what I was doing when it came to Bonnie and I didn't know why I was doing it. "I'm talking to you in a room I think is yours." She looked around.

"You're right this is my room. What do you want? I was clearly having a conversation back there." I snorted. "Please what could possibly talk about with Tyler and Caroline and have it considered a conversation?" She looked me in the eyes. "You aren't my dad and you don't know me, so anything I do or say is my business. Why do you keep bothering me? Honestly just tell me what you want so I can get on with my life!" I looked away. "I want you to help me." She snorted. "Dude, everyone in here wants me to help them in some kind of way. So pick a number, get in line." I walked closer to her so that her chest was only a few centimeters from mine. She looked away. I moved even closer to her grabbing her by the hips so that nothing could get in between us. I put my lips near hers and whispered, "If you need me, I'll be around."

I kissed her on the cheek and left her to stand there. I walked around the party before realizing that I should probably find Jeremy. I went outside to Bonnie's backyard and saw him sitting in a circle with a bunch of kids who were doing illegal drugs. I hope he realizes that he would have to smoke five times as much before he feels even a slight buzz. "Hey Jeremy. Do you wanna go get a bite? Or better yet let's go meet some of your dark magic friends." Jeremy glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "What are you talking about?" I smirked an arrogant and nonchalant smirk. "Well, the word on the street is you have friends in the lowest of places. We're talking about under ground caves. How you met them I don't know or care but I have a feeling that you turning into a vampire is not unrelated to Katherine coming back."

Jeremy looked at me again. "I don't know what or who you're talking about. The last time I checked the only _acquaintance_ I had in a very low place was you." I rolled my eyes. "Emphasizing acquaintance, like I didn't understand we weren't friends. Listen, Jeremy since you won't listen to Stefan or Elena you're going to have to listen to me. I have at least two centuries on you, so therefore I'm in charge. You think you're bad and tough, I could kill you right now and not even blink. Of course that would mess up my plans but as you've learned I like taking detours. So, if I don't kill you those friends of yours will. Now to conclude, you're going to tell me everything you know because I can't kill Katherine without knowing the extent of this spell." Jeremy took a deep breath and looked around before standing up.

He looked around and started walking into the woods. "Come on," he nearly whispered. I followed him into the woods and we walked for what seemed like hours until he stopped at a large boulder that seemed to shimmer. As I got closer to it I saw the blood covering it. There was a small black knife stuck in the middle of a series of strange symbols. "What is this?" He looked around in frantically. "It's a sacrificial stone. Listen, I've never met Katherine, but I have met some of her minions. She sent someone to me and they gave me a necklace and an order to find the fallen angel." He took a deep breath. "I have an idea who it could possibly be but I'm not completely sure. The problem is if I don't find out who it is and give it to them they're going to kill everyone in Mystic Falls, vampires and all."

:"Why does Katherine want a fallen angel?"

"It's supposed to complete some spell she has this extremely powerful witch is doing for her. I have no clue how I got into this all I know is I'm trapped in bullshit and I can't get out without someone being killed or dying."

"Who do you think it is?" Jeremy smirked. "I think there is an extremely high possibility that it's Elena." I laughed. Elena can't be an angel, can she? "What makes you think that your sister is an angel?" He rolled his eyes. "Well there is the fact that she hangs around vampires, witches, and other things all the time and she hasn't been killed yet. There's also the fact that she was in the car that killed…that killed our parents." I had to interject there. "She only survived because Stefan saved her." He probably already predicted that I was going to say that. "What made him save her, other than the fact that she looked like Katherine? Exactly nobody knows mainly because she could possibly be an angel." I was still skeptical. How could Elena be an angel? It just didn't make sense. "We should go back to the party I need to keep watching people to make sure I'm not wrong. There are more things to tell but I don't think I should tell you this particular night." I nodded and followed him back to Bonnie's house.

Jeremy stayed outside and watched people while I went inside and sat near some random girl. I looked around for Elena and Stefan I didn't see them anywhere, but I did see Bonnie charging at me. She sat down on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. If I were anyone else I would have gently pushed her off of me but I didn't. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Do you wanna fuck?" I looked around to see if anyone had heard her but they didn't seem to. "Are you talking to me?" She nodded and pressed her warm lips to my neck. "Take me to my room." I picked her up effortlessly and carried her to her room. I laid her down on the bed. She looked at me. "Sleep with me, please. I don't want to go to bed alone." I laid down next to her. She looked at me again, she looked so innocent.

"Damon I need to be touched." I wrapped my arms around her again. She shook her head. "No, not like that." She kissed me. Bonnie crawled over me and took off her shorts and panties. She tried to take off my pants but I stopped her. I wasn't s gentleman but I couldn't do that to her while she was drunk. She's not thinking straight, it wouldn't be right. She grabbed my hand. "Please Damon, I need this." I shook my head. "Bonnie, no you're drunk. You're going to regret it in the morning." She shook her furiously. "Shut up, you're drunk! I ask you to do me one favor and you can't help me!" She let go of my hand and tried to hit me but fell on me instead. She was so mad that I couldn't take it. I gave in but not completely. I put her on the bottom and hovered over. I put my index finger inside her and waited to see her reaction. She gasped and started squirming to pleasure herself I smirked. I could bet on her reaction if I told her what she was doing right now.

I chuckled softly to myself. I put another finger in her then started doing some work. She raised her hips to meet the thrust of my fingers. I added another finger and her breathy moans followed. "Damon." She gasped and I added another finger. She started screaming my name and I loved the way it sounded coming from her mouth. She was getting so close to orgasm but I didn't want her to come just yet. I stopped moving my fingers for a couple of seconds. When I saw she couldn't take it anymore I kept going and within the next minute she had come all over my hand. Her breathing was shallow and her heart rate was high but it wasn't because I had frightened her. I put my index finger to my mouth and licked it clean. She had a tart sweetness to her. She tasted like…apples? She tasted exactly like a green apple. When her squirming had stopped I got up. I could still hear her heart beating frantically as it tried to calm down.

*Bonnie's P.O. V.*

When I woke up I felt so…relaxed and calm. I should have been hung over completely but I guess that would come after I had woken up completely. There was a strange smell in my room. It wasn't unpleasant it was just odd. I opened my eyes and there were baskets and baskets of plump green apples everywhere. I picked one up and bit into it. Only after I bit into the apple did the events that took place dawned on. My face grew hot. Even though there was no one around me. I walked into the kitchen surprised that it wasn't trashed. I remember there being a foam machine and someone had threw up right in the middle the den. There was a note on the fridge.

_Bonnie, _

_There are burritos and lots of water in the fridge. I bought some new aspirin and made coffee. Enjoy your hangover, _

_DS_

I couldn't help but sigh. I had a really good night. I finished my apple and grabbed a burrito out of the fridge along with a bottle of sparkling water. I walked around the house to see if it was as clean as the kitchen. It was. It was as if a completely and utterly wild party didn't take place at all. All of the rest of my problems suddenly flowed into my mind as I started watching the rest of Spongebob. I groaned and tried to finish eating, but I couldn't and it wasn't because I was hung over. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I could tell immediately who it was. I exited the house and closed the door behind me. "What do you want, Katherine?" I asked. She looked around and pouted. "All I want is for you to tell Damon the truth and then do what you're supposed to do."

I blew out an exasperated breath. "How many times do I have to say it? If I did what _you_ think I'm supposed to do then I'd be helping you and nobody wants that." She glared at me. "Emily wanted it and so do I. That's not exactly nobody, far from it actually. You have to help me, she would have wanted it." I shook my head. "You're lying Emily would have never wanted that to happen. I'm not helping and I want kill you because you and I both know what would happen." She looked down at her hands. I spotted it as soon as she did that. I tried to open the door and get inside but she had already grabbed me. "It's a shame that you're so selfish I would have tried to keep you alive," she whispered as she threw me over her shoulder.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter!Review PLEEEEEEEZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys it took so long to get this uphahaha I said get it up! Very immature…I know. Please be nice but still give me your honest opinion. Enjoy!

* * *

*Bonnie's POV*

I woke up from an uneventful dreamless sleep, but I was in a numbing trance like someone had beaten me and then drugged me. I tried to survey my surroundings but that was a tad difficult because I couldn't see more than an arm's span in front of me. I tried to remember a spell that would give me light but my brain was at a sudden blank. I tried harder and I felt a sharp pain. Then I felt the blood trickle down my lip. _Why would I need to remember a spell anyway?_ _What would be the point of that? It's not like I'm a witch or anything, right? Chill...chill who? What's my name? Ok…this is not…_ "Hello, Beautiful!" I looked around. I couldn't see who was calling me; I was pretty sure by the bass in the voice that it was a man.

Suddenly I was blinded by a bright, white light. It scorched my eyes before I could get used to it. It felt like everything went into focus along with my eyesight. I was sitting on an operating table, with nothing separating my ass from the cold steel table, though I wore a blue gown with dinosaurs covering them. It seemed that the room was mostly occupied with white, steel, and glass. White floors, glass walls, and metal everything else. I looked at the man who entered the room. He was tall and lean. His hair was a jet black and he had skin a few shades lighter than mine. His eyes haunted and attracted me the most. They were like amber flames that could warm or burn. His lab coat and label only suggested that there was a possibility that he could be a doctor. "What am I doing here?" I asked with strength that I didn't feel. "I saved you. Don't you remember?" I shook my head once. I didn't remember anything. "Do you remember anything at all?" Another shake from me. "Oh dear! I guess that accident caused more head trauma than we realized."

Accident? He seemed to understand that I was still in the dark. "You were in a horrible accident. You had to be immediately rushed to the hospital but…Fortunately your injuries were not in their jurisdiction, so you were flown here immediately." He gave me a warm smile. "Umm…Doc, do you by any chance know who I am?" He nodded and left the room. The walls weren't as glassy as they seemed. I couldn't see the Doctor from where I sat. When he finally returned he had a thin manila folder in hand. He placed it on the table and stood back to study my expression. I opened it and found a birth certificate and other official records. Jade Pierce,huh? That name did sound familiar.

"Your sister will be here to pick in a minute. She told me to describe her to you if the procedure wasn't as successful as we hoped. Well, for starters you two only share the same father. So don't get suspicious when she picks you up. She's gorgeous and thin which is something you two have in common." He smiled bashfully. I could feel my heart melt. "She has long curly brown hair and brown eyes. Everything else is harder to describe, you'll just have to see her for yourself." Right on cue a petite blonde walked in the room and whispered something. He nodded and made a gesture. The blonde fled the room like a sparrow. "By the way her name is Katherine."

*Damon's P.O.V.*

Where was she? I'd left messages and I'd been waiting outside her house forever and a day. I would just go in and wait on her bed but that could go one of three ways: A)She'd be super pissed and think I was creepy; B)She'd set me on fire; C)Or she'd have crazy wild sex with me, and I'm doubting it would be the former. Finally, I broke down and called Elena. She answered on the third ring, "Hello, _Damon_," Her voice was monotone and she exaggerated my name, so Stefan was there. "Hey there Elena and Stefan. Look, have you seen Bonnie lately?" Then she sounded more alarmed. "Umm…no. Why, did you kidnap her again?" She asked worriedly with a dash of sarcasm. "No idiot! I've been waiting for her all day and she's not in her house or anywhere else in Mystic Falls."

She seemed to be considering this. "I'll put you on with Jeremy, I think he was the last person to see her and then we might wanna talk to Caroline." He wasn't the last person to see her, I was, but instead of giving that testament I gave a lame okay. "Hello?"

"Jeremy, I need to ask you something important."

"Shoot."

"Have you seen Bonnie lately?"

"No…the last time I saw her was last night after you and her hooked up. She told me something about a boy in a white cape hurting her. Her eyes were completely black and her voice was barely above a whisper so I could've heard some things wrong, but I doubt that."

"Umm…Question."

"What?"

"What exactly were you doing in her room?"

"She called me." I could feel my head shaking in disbelief.

"On the phone, with her voice, what?"

"With her mind…It was surreal. One minute I'm outside the next minute I'm in her room, and we're spooning." Okay, this is very odd. I don't know if I should be pissed or alarmed. "We didn't have sex or anything…we just…kissed but she sent me a message with that kiss."

"Well what did it say?"

"See that's the thing it was for Stefan. I can't tell you or even show you because she bounded me I think."

"Wait this is all confusing. You mean Bonnie called you to her room, snuggled you, told you about our hook up, then had a vision and gave you a message through her kiss?" I could see the smug look on the kid's face. "Yeah, that's pretty much how it happened. All I know is, wherever she is, she knew it was bout to happen and she was more than prepared, I think. So any word from Katherine?" Katherine…that's the only part missing from this equation, if we find her, than we might find Bonnie. "Jeremy are you still in touch with your dark magic friends?" There was silence on the phone. "I'm assuming that's a yes. Get them to track Katherine."

"Why Katherine and not Bonnie?" That was a very relevant question. I paused to think a moment. "I think if they tried to look for Bonnie, they wouldn't find her. I can't explain it, just hurry and get in touch with them."

I hung up and ran home. When I finally reached the house, I waited before opening the door. Someone was here and I didn't like the feel of them. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be pleased with who ever lurked behind that large wooden door.

*Caroline's P.O.V.*

I rolled over on the comfiest bed over and saw the him, the hottest guy ever. The events of last night came rushing back to my head and I felt my cheeks grow warm. Then I remembered the event that led me here and there was no embarrassment there, just regret. He stirred quietly before opening his eyes to reveal his big, violet eyes. He blinked and his long dark lashes seemed to be like raven's wings. He looked over at me and smiled that lopsided smile. I blushed again. "Good morning Bella." His Italian accent made me fall in love all over again. "Good morning, Daniel. Last night was amazing." He tried and failed to conceal his amusement. "What? You know it was." He grinned again and kissed me ever so gently on the cheek. I put my fingers through his curly hair. "God, your beautiful." He studied my face. "That seems like something I should be saying to you." He kissed my forehead this time. I pulled myself closer to him and let him hold me. I hadn't realized he was completely naked to.

"So, you're hungry right?" He whispered softly in my ear. I shook my head the idea of food made my stomach lurch. "Daniel, Caroline I know you guys are _so_ into yourselves but we gotta go pick up Jade. Dr. Williams says she's ready to go, but she doesn't remember anything." Katherine yelled loudly, forgetting to be mindful of my hangover. Daniel smiled again warming my insides completely. He kissed me softly on the lips and helped me out of the bed. I dressed in the clothes that I found on the floor and hurriedly put on my shoes. Daniel was already waiting by the door by the time I did a mirror check. He opened the door to reveal a very stressed Katherine. She was tapping her foot impatiently. Then she raced down the hall straight to the stairs. I followed blindly. The only thing keeping me in reality was the steady pressure of Daniel's hand in mine.

Once we got in the car Katherine unnecessarily explained her angst. "Listen, I'm sorry that I'm being such a bitch, but it's my fault that we have to get my sister from the hospital, and I'm afraid of what…what she might be like." I laid my hand reassuringly on her hand, the one that wasn't on the steering wheel. "If it wasn't for you almost killing us all then we wouldn't be staying in a five star hotel." He replied quite enthusiastically. "Really Daniel? Really?" I could see the tears welling up in Katherine's eyes. "Don't listen to him, it wasn't your fault. We were all in the wrong place at the wrong time." Katherine sighed. "You don't understand, Jade is still human. She could have died. There is no way she's going to be turned by anyone," clear warning in her voice, "and it's a miracle that we even found a place that could help her."

I sighed. It's useless to tell her it's not her fault, but I had to make one more attempt. "You know nothing serious could happen to her…because of her…circumstances." That received a glare from Katherine. I looked away before her glares could violate me anymore. We rode the rest of the way in silence, until we saw the glass palace where Jade had been staying. I sighed. It was still breathtakingly beautiful. Daniel and I jump out before Katherine could even pull the keys out of the ignition. She sat in the car for a while before finally opening the door with a sigh. She grabbed my hand before we entered the glass palace. I suddenly felt unprepared and I suddenly felt nauseous. There was no way I could face whatever waited inside.

*Bonnie's P.O.V.*

The glass door finally opened and three gorgeous people walked in. There were two girls and one boy. The one with the brown curly hair I assumed was Katherine…my sister? There was a blonde with large blue eyes, which locked onto me and scanned. The boy was the most interesting to look at. He had a strong jaw, dark curly hair, and the most striking violet eyes I had ever seen. His eyes seemed to be out of place while being perfect for his face. It was all familiar to me now. I looked at my sister and she ran to me, tears flooding her eyes. She hugged me and I could feel the breath leaving my lungs. "Kit-Kat…I can't breathe." She chuckled before glaring at the doctor. "You said she didn't remember anything." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it registered to her after she saw you.

Caroline came rushing to me as soon as Katherine let me go. I looked at Daniel expectantly. "I would hug you, but you're naked and I don't want Caroline getting jealous." She wrinkled her nose involuntarily. Katherine ignored them before looking at me, "You look so beautiful!" Katherine gushed. "Yeah nobody will ever know that you had your face scraped off in an accident," Daniel replied appraisingly. I ignored him, "Really? I haven't seen myself at all." She gave the doctor another glare, "What the fuck! So I guess it's not customary to let someone see themselves after they've gone through surgery?" The doctor once again shrugged. "She just woke up…If she wanted a mirror I would have given her one." I held my hands up to prevent Kit-Kat from brutally murdering him. "Please, tell me you brought some clothes."

Caroline brought out a large silver shopping bag filled to the brim with clothes and shoes. "Here you go, kid." Katherine said as Caroline laid the bag on the table. On cue Doc and Daniel walked out of the room. I fished through the bag until I found a plain white tee, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black UGGs. "No underwear?" Katherine laughed. "Wait one second." She went out the large glass door and came in two seconds later with a little black shopping bag. She laid it next to me. I reached down and pulled out my Power Ranger briefs and a plain black bra. I found my neon yellow footies. I got dressed quickly and as if the knew I wasn't naked Daniel and Doc came rushing in. Daniel put me on his back and began walking out of the building. I think I heard Caroline say, "Why is he only serious when we're alone?" Daniel put me in the silver '67 Aston Martin and he leaned casually on the side of the car. "So…how are you feeling?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Why are you and Caroline here?" He smiled. "Kat was in pretty weird mood, you know after the accident. In fact I had to drive you to the hospital. Which is why I was designated the driver when you got better just in case Kat was too crazy and Caroline was drunk."

"Why would Caroline be drunk?"

"She drinks to deal with the vampire thing and after the accident she was in pretty much the same state as Kat after the accident. So she began drinking and drinking and drinking, which is why she looks like hell right now."

"She looks beautiful…what are you talking bout?"

"She always looks beautiful, I mean she's hunched over and really shaky."

"What accident does everyone keep talking bout?"

"You don't remember? Well you know Kat likes to fly. So she thought it would cool to fly a plane. She charmed the pilot and stole the plane. Considering the fact that she doesn't know how to fly she put it on autopilot. Like with most plans there was a…complication. So we came tumbling down and you nearly died."

That sounded…harsh. "So was I the only one hurt? I mean you're all vampires but you can still get hurt, right?"

"Yeah but we heal fast. You should know all of this…I guess you hit your head really hard." He chuckled darkly to himself. Caroline and Katherine walked out of the glass mansion. Caroline was grinning. "We gotta go babe," She looked at Daniel as she said this. "Katherine and Jade are going to get something to eat. So we'll see them later." She hugged me then ran off, Daniel following after. Katherine got in the driver's seat and started the car. "So where do you wannna eat?" She asked. I shrugged. "Surprise me." She laughed, "Sure thing, little sister."

I didn't remember Katherine driving this slow. She obeyed every traffic law and regulation and she went exactly ten miles under the speed limit. Every memory I have of her driving is wild and crazy. It was always me nearly crashing through the windshield. We passed a big park where there seemed to be a festival going on. "Kat, what's going on over there?" She sighed in frustration or something. "This stupid town is always throwing town appreciation festivals or whatever. Don't worry about it, you're not missing anything." I nodded she parked the car at a bar/restaurant, the Mystic Grill. "The food's good here, if you don't remember." I nodded and got out of the car. The place was filled to the brim with teenagers and young adults. Katherine led me to a booth and signaled a cute blonde waiter.

*Damon's P.O.V.*

I had been searching for her the entire day. I finally had to go to my last source, Liz. I slowly approached Caroline's house. When I got to the front door I knocked twice. "It's open come in." I walked in, grateful her absentminded invitation. "Hey Liz." She looked up at me. She was gripping a pillow and biting her nails. "Oh, hi, Damon." She continued to stare at the television. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Caroline…she went to go see her dad…No, she went to live with him. She told me that she couldn't deal with my absence and my lack of mothering skills. She said she'd see me when she saw me. She didn't even bother to say 'I love you' hell, she didn't even bother to say 'Bye!" I could see a tear about to fall from her eye. I looked away before saying, "Listen, I'll talk to her. She needs to be with you. And by the look of it you need her as well." She didn't answer. I walked out. _First Bonnie now Caroline? What the hell is going on?_ This day was sucking more and more every day. All I wanted to do was get drunk and continue to search for my future lover tomorrow.

I walked inside the grill and I saw her sitting there hamburger in hand. I walked to her. "Hey Bonnie." She looked around. "Oh! You're talking to me? My name…my name isn't Bonnie. I'm afraid you've got me confused with someone else," She seemed confused. Then I noticed who was sitting directly across from her. "What did you do to her?" She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think you should leave us alone so that we can finish our meal." She gave Bonnie a look. "I don't know what she did to you, but everything she says is a lie. Listen, you are Bonnie Bennett. You're a witch and you hate me sometimes and you love me other times."

She shook her head fiercely. "First of all, my name is Jade Pierce and I've never met you. Most of all I'm not a witch. That is probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Kit-Kat why does everybody think I'm Bonnie?" _Kit-Kat_ shrugged, "Maybe for the same reason everyone thinks I'm this Elena girl." Bonnie shook her head. "This town is so weird when are we going home?" Katherine nodded towards me.

"Let's discuss the later, okay?" Katherine motioned for Matt and paid. I watched them leave. I was frozen in place by that entire incident. "You can pick your jaw off the ground, I was surprised too," Matt said reassuringly.

* * *

Hahaha I'm so nervous because Idk if you guys are gonna like it...Hope you do! Read & Review


End file.
